A Summer With Troy Bolton
by ZacEfronluverxx
Summary: "Omg, we have a totally hot guy called Troy Bolton staying with us for the summer!" What happens when Gabriella starts to fall for Troy? Will everything be okay for will everything go downhill? TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1

I rolled my eyes as I watched my brother shoot hoop after hoop in our basketball court. Honestly the guy's obsessed with basketball. He's been playing for three hours straight now, on his own. Anyways, I'm Gabriella Marie Montez, they're my three main names, I have two others but that's because my parents couldn't decide on what one to give me so that gave me them all. So, that means I'm Gabriella Summer Louise Marie Montez. I have long dark brown hair which is always curly, even if a straiten it, it doesn't go perfectly straight. I'm going to get it cut later. I have chocolate brown eyes and I have five siblings. First there's my twin, Chad, he's the one who's obsessed with basketball. Then there's Tommy, he's seventeen, he's in senior year now. Lucas and Adam are twenty and Charlotte, who we call Charlie is twenty four. We all have the same brown eyes but only me and Chad have really really dark hair, the others is a lighter brown. Mines almost black. Oh and did I mention? Chad has an afro. Chad really loves his hair, he hardly ever has it cut, when he does he only has a really small trim.

I looked up as Tommy came and sat next to me "You okay?" He asked, smiling at me.

I nodded "Yep, why? Do I not look okay?" I giggled

"No you look like the happiest person alive right now" He chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulders "You know you mean the world to me, right?"

"Yeah and, you're an awesome brother" I settled my head against his arm and sighed happily. "Isn't that guy coming to stay this summer?"

"Oh yeah, I think mom said he's called Troy or something" He replied "I finally found out why he's staying yesterday. His parents are going on a business trip and they don't want him to be alone all summer."

"Oh right, I thought it seemed a bit weird that mom and dad's friends son is just coming to stay for no reason at all" I told him. I heard him chuckle. Tommy and I have always been close, he always knew when something was up or if I was having a bad day.

"Yeah, oh! I was talking to Laurie the other day" He said (A/N Pronounced Lorry) "He said he's gonna come round today. You wanna hang with us?"

I nodded and smiled "Sure, why not"

Laurie's Tommy's best guy friend. They've known each other all they're lives and have always been best friends.

I looked up as Chad walked over. He smiled and picked me up, spinning me around "Eeep, Chaddie!"

Chad laughed and put me back firmily on my feet, he kissed me cheek, sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "What ya talking 'bout?" He questioned

"That Troy guy that's gonna stay with us and Laurie" Tommy answered

"What are you talking about Laurie for?" He asked, totally confused

"Oh he's coming over later toady" I told him

Chad's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "What time?"

"Uhh, about..." Tommy looked at his watch "Now"

"Heyy peeps!" Laurie greeted, walking into the backyard, smiling. Laurie's always seems to be happy, nothing ever gets him down. He's got blonde-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Laurie" Tommy smiled, doing their handshake with him. It's a really complicated handshake and they do it really quickly. I know how to do it since they taught me how to a few years ago. I'm friends with all of Tommy's friends and they're around a lot. At school Chad and I hang out with the same people. There's Sharpay, my best friend, she's a complete drama queen and loves singing, just like me. Taylor, who've I've known for ages, is a great person to talk to, she's so understanding. Kelsi loves to write music and the lyrics to go with it, also, she is an amazing piano player. Ryan, well he has a lot of hats, he is also Sharpay's twin brother and he loves acting. Zeke is one of my best guy friends, he is an amazing basketball player and an amazing chef. And then there's Jason, he's an excellent basketball player but he's also totally dumb.

"So when is that Troy dude coming?" He asked

"Uh, tomorrow I think" I told him.

He nodded "Is it alright if I come over tomorrow too, I wanna meet him. Liv and Jasmine do too"

"Yeah, course" Chad replied

We all stood up and walked into the house, it was starting to get cold and we didn't have any jackets. I smiled when I saw Charlie and her soon to be husband, Milo, standing in the hallway. "Charlie!" I ran up and hugged her.

"Heyy sis" She smiled, hugging me back.

When we pulled away Milo frowned and said "Don't I get a hug?"

I giggled and hugged him. Since the moment Milo and I met we were close. He always takes me to the movies since no one else can be bothered to go.

Milo and Charlie started dating five years ago, so when I was ten. Milo's really funny, he always knows how to make someone laugh. He has light brown hair and light brown eyes.

I pulled away from Milo and he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

I looked towards the door to see my dad walking through it "Daddy!" I ran up to him and flung my arms around him.

"Heyy sweetheart" He hugged me back and when we pulled away Mom walked through the same door.

"Heyy mom" Chad greeted, sitting down on the first step of the stairs.

I jumped as I heard my cell ring.

____

__

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

"Hello?" I greeted

"Gabi!" Sharpays voice rang through the phone "Guess what!"

I giggled at her excited voice "Well you know you have that guy coming to stay with you?"

"Yeah" I answered

"Well me and Ry are coming to stay with you too! My parents just worked it out with your parents, I'm gonna stay in your room and Ry's gonna stay in Chad's!" She exclaimed

"Shar this is awesome!" I shrieked "This is gonna be an awesome summer"

"I know, I can't wait" Sharpay spoke "We can do all sorts, we can watch all the hot guys roaming around your house with their tops off.."

I stopped her in her tracks "Shar my brothers are not hot!"

"They may no be to you Gabi but they are to others" She argued

I rolled my eyes and then stayed silent for a few seconds. It was only then I realised she couldn't see me "Shar thats discusting"

She laughed "Anyways, we're coming tomorrow"

"Okay" I agreed. "I'll see ya then"

"Yeah, bye Ella, love ya"

"Love ya too chica"

When we hung up I noticed everyone staring at me "What?" I questioned

"I guess you heard that Sharpay and Ryan are also staying for the summer" Dad chuckled

I grinned and nodded "This is gonna be the best summer ever!" I screeched before running up the stairs to my room.

My room is pretty big, it's my favorite colour, purple. My bed is in the middle of the back wall, I have a white dressing table, purple curtains, a big purple rug and a television.

I switched on my laptop and signed on to msn. There were fifteen friends online. I looked through who they were and clicked on Zeke's name.

____

__

BrieElla: Heyy

B-Ball Boy: Heyy Ella, u ok?

BrieElla: Yh, u?

B-Ball Boy: Yh, aint dat boy coming to stay with u 2morrow?

___BrieElla: Yh, u coming over 2moz?_

B-Ball Boy: Yep, I heard Shar and Ry are gonna stay with u

BrieElla: Yh, their rents are going away on business

Zeke and I talked for a little while longer. After an hour he had to go because his mom wanted him to do his chores.

I signed out of msn and onto facebook. 30 notifications. UGH! I looked on my profile to see loads of messages from people. Most of them being from school. Lets just say, I'm popular. I'm head cheerleader. Our school team is called the Wildcats. Everyone at our school is really competative. We don't like losing. Our main rival is West High, there people from there are such jerks! All the West High cheerleaders are sluts.

I read some of the things people had said, most of the things were like 'Have a good holiday' or 'See you after summer vacation'. I sighed and turned off my computer all together. I closed the lid of it and stood up.

I looked at myself in the mirror before walking downstairs. As my weight shifted from one foot to the other I thought about what this guy was going to be like. Was he going to be nice? Was he gonna like me? Would he be hot? Okay well now I'm sounding like Shar. I shook the thought out of my head and reached the bottom of the stairs.

Mom and Dad said that this Troy dude is about nine months older than me which means he was born in October. Oh god, I hope he's nice.

I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting, talking and laughing. I smiled and went over and sat on my dads lap. "You alright sweetheart?" He questioned

I nodded into his shirt. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you too lil girl" He replied

"So baby sis, how's cheerleading going?" Charlie asked, turning to me.

I looked at her "It's going great!"

"Good" She grinned

The Next Day

I yawned as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and slowly stood up. I looked at the time 12:00. Oh god. I ran into my en suite, grabbing a towel on the way. I locked the door, turned on the shower, got out of my night clothes and jumped into the hot water. When I was done I wrapped the towel around my body, turned off the water, unlocked the door and ran into my bedroom. Running over to my closet I sighed, I opened the doors and looked through all me clothes deciding on what to wear. I picked out some short jean shorts, a white tank top and a light pink hoodie. I grabbed some underwear from my draws and ran back into my bathroom. When I was dressed I dried my hair and put it into a messy bun. I brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs. "Gabi, we're gonna be late!" My mom exclaimed

"I woke up late, sorry" I apoligised, running out of the door and climbed into the car.

When we were all in the car Dad drove us down to the airport.

"Ugh, I'm bored" Chad moaned, after waiting around for fifteen minutes

"Me too" I agreed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Oh there he is!" Mon exclaimed

I looked up.

Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :) So far on this story, I have: Five reviews, 168 hits, 2 faves and nine alerts. So obviously you guys are reading this story but please, please review! I mean nine alerts! I could have gotten nine reviews. So please, guys it doesn't take long :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

I took another look at the guy in front of me. He's so hot! This is gonna be one amazing summer. Anyways he has ocean blue eyes and a perfect smile. He's about the same height as Tommy, so around 5" 8'. He looking right at me and...wait. "Gabi, this is Troy, Troy this is my little sis Gabriella" Adam introduced us. I smiled up at him and said a quick hello.

As we were walking to the car I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I turned to see it was Troy, I smiled at him once again and he smiled back. When we got to the car I ended up sitting next to him. Although, he's a really funny guy. I found out that he lives in L.A and has lived there all his life.

When we got home we all ran is different directions as per usual. Although, being the nice one I showed Troy where he would be staying for the next two months. He

didn't say anything and he kept a few feet behind me. So, I decided to speak up "So what do you like to do?"

We walked into the room and he put his bags by his bed "Play basketball, hang out with friends" He replied, looking around at the room.

"You'll defiantly get along with my brothers then, they love basketball" I smiled, sitting down on the bed.

Troy sat down next to me "Cool, it must be hard being the youngest"

"Yeah, but it's fun I guess. Chad's only five minutes older than me though" I replied, looking up at him. He was smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. So what do you like to do?" He questioned, settling back on the bed.

"Uh, shop, sing, dance. I do like sports but when you have four brothers you get fed up with it" I rolled my eyes "But, then again I'm a real girly girl"

Troy chuckled "I can tell, I bet you're one of those girls who already has their wedding planned out"

"Nearly there" I joked "I mean, I do have a faint idea, I want a long white dress that puffs from the waist and the bridesmaids should wear light pink dresses"

He nodded "Nice" he raised his eyebrows a little as he said that. "So your how old? Fifteen, sixteen?"

"Fifteen, sixteen in two weeks!" I replied "I'm so excited! I guess you're sixteen?"

He nodded "Yeah"

"Gabi!" Chad's voice rang up the stairs "Ry and Shar are here!"

I jumped up and pulled Troy with me "I forgot to say, two of my friends are staying here as well, there parents are away too"

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Sharpay ran up and hugged me. When we pulled away she looked at Troy. She stuck out her hand "I'm Sharpay"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Troy" He shook her hand, smiling.

"I'm Ryan"

"Good to meet ya dude" Troy chuckled

"You too"

A while later, whilst everyone was talking, I slipped out of the room. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner. "Whats wrong mija?" She asked

I sighed and sat down on the kitchen island "Nothing mami"

"I know that was a lie Gabriella Summer Louise Marie Montez, now whats wrong?" She turned her full attention to me

"It's nothing mama" I answered

"If it's bothering you it's not nothing"

"Mom, leave it" I sighed

"Okay, but you know I'll get it outta you later, now you gonna help me cook?"

"Sure, what we cooking?"

"A whole bunch of things, your dad has the barbecue out so he's doing the meat on that" Mom replied "Now could you get out some chips and stick them in the oven please"

I nodded as I walked over to the freezer.

After half an hour Shar, Ry, Troy and Chad walked into the kitchen "Oh there you are!" Chad exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my waist "I wondered where you went lil sis"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Chad Charlie Montez, I know you only came in here for food and you're not having any until everything's ready" Mom told him.

"But mom!" Chad whined

She gave him a cold stare and turned around to take the salad out of the sink.

Chad groaned and sat me down on a kitchen stool. "Gabi, you know I love you right?.."

"Chad, I am not getting you food!" I told him, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"So anyways, we're gonna head into the back yard, you coming?" Shar asked

I nodded, standing to my feet and following her to the door. When we were outside I walked off the deck and too the grass and sat down on it. Ryan seemed to be staring off into space, his nose kept twitching and he was biting his bottom lip. "You okay Ry?" I questioned.

He jumped "Oh yeah" Ryan chuckled nervously "I'm fine"

We started to talk but before we knew it the food was ready. Being boys, Troy, Chad and Ryan ran straight over to the table that was sat up outside as soon as they heard the word food. Sharpay and I rolled our eyes, stood up and made sure there weren't any random peices of grass on our trousers. When we got over to the table I picked out some salad, a burger, some fries and I picked up a bottle of water. I waited for Shar before we made our way back over to the guys. They were talking about basketball and girls, typical. I sat down next to Troy and Chad and picked up a chip. "Why is it that you guys only talk about sports and girls?" I questioned

"That's just what guys talk about Elle" Ryan answered

I caught Sharpay rolling her eyes again. I giggled under my breath and bit into the chip I was still holding. I crossed my legs indian style and we got back to the conversation we were having eairlier.

"You know" Chad stuffed a sausage into his mouth "I heard a really strange song the other day."

"What was it about?" Troy questioned

"I don't know, it was from some play or something" He answered, shaking his head

"Chad that was from Avenue Q, you've heard it millions of times before" Ryan told him

"Oh yeah!" Chad smiled.

Later that day I was walking up to my room to change when I saw Troy lying on the his bed on his laptop. I knocked on the door "Heyy Troy"

He looked up at me and smiled "Hi Gabriella"

"What ya up to?" I questioned, sitting down on a bean bag

"Oh just on facebook" He replied, turning back to face the computer screen.

"Oh cool! Add me!" I exclaimed

Troy typed my name into the 'Search' bar and clicked on my profile. "Pretty picture" He clicked one the 'Add as friend' button. "Now, just be sure to accept me"

"I will" I smiled "I'm gonna go get my pj's on"

"Okay"

As I walked out of the room and down the hallway I smiled. Troy seems like a great guy, so nice! I wondered into my room and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the draws and picked out a tank top and some pyjama shorts. After I was changed I walked out of my room and down stairs. I skipped into the family room to see that everyone was in there, including Troy. I sat down on one of the ball chairs and settled into it. Lucas looked over at me "You okay?"

I nodded "Uh-huh" I turned my attention over to my dad "Daddy? When is Charlie coming over again?"

"Saturday" He answered, biting into an apple

I nodded, looking towards Troy. He was playing on the xbox with Chad. I rolled my eyes. "YES!" Troy shouted, he had just beaten Chad.

Chad frowned "Aww Chaddie, it's okay" I cooed as he came and sat by my feet.

Troy was doing a little victory dance which had us all laughing. But I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked...

* * *

**Okay so I know it's a little short but they'll get longer :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Wow eleven reviews one two chaps? Thank you soo much! I was so pleased when I saw them all in my email inbox :) Keep them coming guys!**

**Reviews: 11  
Hits: 395  
Faves: 4  
Alerts: 13**

**It means so much! So please, please keep reviewing! Hope you like chapter three!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to hear shouting coming from downstairs. I groaned and flung my pillow over my head. Stupid Boys. Sharpay looked up at me, her Ipod switched on full blast, she mumbled a few words before putting her head face down on her pillow. I looked at the time 9:00am. Is that it? Only nine in the morning? UGH! "Why won't those bastards downstairs shut the hell up?" Sharpay groaned, pulling the earplugs out of her ears and putting her Ipod down next to her. I didn't say anything, to be honest I'm not my happiest in the morning. But then again, who is? Shar's just the same. We both hate being woken up. And there's another problem, when I'm woken up I can't always get back to sleep.

So, decideing I want more sleep, I walked out of my room, down stairs, into the kitchen and I shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

All the boys in the room looked at me "What's wrong with you?" Tommy questioned, laughing as a piece of bread was sticking out of his mouth

"Shar and I can't sleep because you're shouting!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, sorry Gabs" Ryan apologised "We'll try to be quieter"

"Thank you" I rolled my eyes and turned around. As I walked up the stairs I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw Troy smiling at me. I smiled and continued up the stairs. When I got into my room I shut the door and climbed back into bed.

"Finally" Sharpay sighed "Quiet"

It didn't take me long to get back to sleep. Althoguh I had a really strange dream.

_Dream_

_I walked down the stairs, one of my teeth was placed over my bottom lip as I bit it. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked over the the blue eyed god. "Hi Troy" I giggled_

_He turned and looked at me, a smile playing on his perfect lips "Heyy Gabriella" My name rolled of his tongue perfectly. He placed his right hand over mine and kissed my cheek._

_"What are you doing?" I asked, stepping closer to him. I could hear his chuckle as he pulled me into a hug._

_"Talking to you" Troy answered, stepping away from me and sitting down on a kitchen stool._

_I rolled my eyes, walking over to him and sitting on his lap. "No I mean what were you doing before you were talking to me?"_

_"Thinking about you" He replied "All about you baby"_

_I smiled and kissed nose "I love you"_

_"I love you too Elle" He told me, his hand resting on my leg. I settled my head in the crook of his neck and sighed happily._

_End Of Dream_

I woke up...what the hell? Why did I have a dream about being in love with Troy? Troy Bolton. I shook my head and sat up. I looked to the other side of the room to see that Sharpay's bed was perfectly made and she was no longer occupying it.

I stood up and put the bed sheets over my bed. After I had a shower I picked out some blue jean storts, a light red check western shirt and some black flip flops. When I was changed I brushed me teeth, dried my hair and left it down and then walked downstairs.

After breakfast Shar and I stepped out into the front yard, closing the door behind us. I unlocked my car and we climbed inside. I drove down the streets of Albuquerque, arriving at Taylor McKessie's house. We got out of the car and when it was locked we started to walk up the driveway. As soon as it was opened I said "Tay you know the guy that's staying with us for the summer?"

Taylor laughed, letting us in the house "Yeah, what about him?"

"He's so hot!" I exclaimed, walking into the house. I said hi to Taylor's mom and walked into the family room.

"Ooh, so what does he look like?" Tay questioned, her eyes perking up.

"He's got like really, really blue eyes and lips that you just wanna kiss!" I smiled "Oh and he's super nice!"

"Eep, I can't wait to meet him!" She told us

"He's really funny too" Shar added "He and Elle seem to be getting on pretty well" He wiggled her eyebrows

I rolled my eyes and Taylor laughed "Shar!"

"Elle, you know it's true, he totally likes you" Shar argued "I've seen the way he looks at you"

"I only met him yesterday" I reminded her

"I know that but there with defiantly be a...Troyella in the future"

"Troyella?" I asked

"Your names mixed together" Shar replied "You know like Zanessa or Nelena"

"Aww yeah" Taylor smiled

"Guys I can't get with him or anything, he's only gonna be here for summer" I sighed

"But you admit you like him?" Shar spoke

"Can we talk about something different?" I asked

"Okay, so you guys going to Zeke's Halloween party on Friday?" Tay asked

"Yeah, can't wait!" Shar exclaimed "Ooh, we could ask Troy to come!"

"I don't know if I'm going or not"

They looked at me like I was mad "Gabi, you can't not go!" Tay screeched "Plus it's Zeke, he loves ya like a sister, he's be sad if you didn't go"

I sighed "Okay, I guess I'll go"

"Yay!"

When we arrived at home I walked into the garden to find Troy sat on a step, his head in his hands. I sat down next to him "Whats wrong?"

He looked up at me, tears were escaping his eyes "My girlfriend cheated on me and then ran off with the guy"

He had a girlfriend? Oh. Why hadn't he said anything? "Troy it'll be okay. My friends are always saying things about love to me. Like someone who makes you cry isn't worth your tears but the one who is will never make you cry"

He looked at me, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you"

"What for?" I questioned

"For being there for me" He smiled

I blushed "It's okay, I don't like seeing people upset" I shrugged, we were still hugging

He pulled away and grinned "You're an awesome friend Gabi"

I smiled. He already sees me as a friend. I bit my bottom lip. I seem to be doing that alot lately.

He looked up at me when I didn't say anything "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" I giggled

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I sighed and picked up my phone _"Hello?"_

_"Gabi!" _Zeke's voice rang through the phone

_"Heyy Zeke, what's up?" _I questioned

_"I was wondering if you're coming to the party on Friday"_

_"Oh yeah, I'm coming" _I answered

_"Awesome! I'll see you then"_

_"Yeah, bye"_

I looked back towards Troy, he wasn't there..."Huh, Troy?"

"BOO!" I screamed and turned around to see him sitting behind me with a dracula mask on.

"Troy, don't scare me like that!" I screeched

"Aww, sorry Brie"

"Brie?"

"Yeah, Brie"

"Aw, that's sweet" I cooed

He chuckled and stood up, pulling me along with him. "Glad ya think so"

He looked down at me and placed a finger under my chin and made me look up at him "And you're beautiful"

"You really think so?" I asked

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah and you're also pretty, funny, clever..."

"Troy, that's so sweet" I blushed

"Hey, no need to blush. It's all true"

I looked down, I am totally falling for him.

* * *

**Okay, so what did ya think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT!**

**Heyy guys :) Thanks to XxBabiiGurlxX for pointing out that it said Halloween party in the last chap I just Halloween on my mind, it's supposed to be summer party :)**

**Anywhoo thank you for the reviews! Eighteen so far, I'm really happy :D**

**Reviews: 18  
Hits: 705  
Faves: 5  
Alerts: 16**

**So thank you so so much for reading this story and I am sooooo glad you like it!**

**

* * *

**

I walked into Chad's room later that afternoon and of course he was sleeping. His right leg and arm were hanging off the side of the bed and he was snoring like crazy. I rolled my arms and shook him. Nothing. I shook him again but this time harder. Still nothing. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. He wasn't budging. So I tried a different approach "CHAD!"

He shot up like a rocked and screamed. I giggled and sat down on his bed. He frowned at me and poked my arm "What?" He questioned groggily.

"Why are you sleeping?" I asked

He blinked a couple of times and looked at me like I was crazy "I'm tired"

"Chad, it's five in the afternoon" I replied

He rolled his eyes "So what? Owls sleep through the day"

"Chad, you're not an owl" I reminded him

I talked to Chad for a little while longer before I left him to get up. I walked down the hallway to Troy's room. I knocked on the door "Come in!"

I walked through the door "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah" He replied quickly

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing Gabriella" I took a step back, his voice was sharp "Just leave me alone"

"Sorry" I apologised. I turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind me. I made my way down the stairs to see Lucas standing at the bottom of them "Oh hi Luc"

"Heyy baby sis" He replied, giving me a hug "What's wrong? You look as confused as a penguin in the desert"

I giggled "I think I am right now" I replied "I went to see Troy but he snapped at me"

"Strange" He whispered "Why would he do that? You to have been getting on really well"

"I don't know" I sighed, walking into the kitchen

Lucas followed me "Just leave him for a bit. His girlfriend cheated on him and he's in a completely different place."

I nodded "Yeah, I guess, I'm gonna call Char"

"Ok"

I picked up my phone and found Charlie's name. I rang her and she picked up straight away _"Heyy baby sis"_

_"Heyy Char, you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm good. How's my little sister today?" _

_"I'm okay. Although I went to talk to Try but he just snapped at me. I mean his girlfriend cheated on him but he was fine eairlier"_

_"He's probably just upset. Try take his mind off it. Take him to that party on Friday"_

_"He's going, Shar already asked him"_

_"Okay, why dont you do something with him tomorrow? You know, get to know him a little better"_

_"Yeah, I guess I could do that"_

_"Yeah, you never know what will happen"_

_I rolled my eyes "Char!"_

_"What? Plus I've seen a picture of him. You too would make such a cute couple!"_

_I laughed "Whatever Charlotte"_

_"Shut up! You know I don't like being called that!"_

_"It's your name!"_

_"Oh shut up Elle"_

_"I better go, mami's giving me a funny look. I'll see ya on Saturday"_

_"Yeah, love ya lil sis"_

_"Love you too"_

I hung up and looked up at my mom "What?"

"Look, I really need you to look after Ryan on Friday night" She told me.

What?

Ryan's my little cousin, he's four. "But mami I'm going to that party on Friday! Cant one of the others look after him?"

"Sweetheart please" She pleaded, taking my hands in hers

"But mom..."

She cut me off "Ella please"

"Ugh, okay"

I stood up and walked into the family room. Great, now I can't go to the party. This is totally not fair! Why me? Why can't Lucas or Adam look after him? UGH!

"What's wrong with you?" Adam asked, walking into the room and sitting down next to me

"I have to babysit Ryan on Friday night so now I can't go to the party" I replied

He sighed "Shit happens sis"

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "Why can't shit happen to someone else for once?"

Adam laughed "I don't know G, I don't know"

I looked up as Troy came into the room "Um Gabi, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked

"Sure"I answered, standing up and following him out into the back yard. "Whats up?"

"Look, I'm really sorry about snapping." He apologised "I shouldn't have, you didn't do anything wrong"

I smiled "It's okay"

"You're going to the party on Friday right?" He questioned

I shook my head "No, mom's making my babysit my four year old cousin"

He frowned "Oh"

I looked at him "What's wrong?"

"I was kinda looking forward to hanging out with you" He looked down

"How about we hang out tomorrow? I'll take you to meet the rest of my friends and then we can go to the beach or something" I replied

He looked back up "Yeah, that would be fun"

"Okay" I blushed

"You're even cuter when you blush" He told me

"You think?" I questioned

He nodded "So what's your school like?"

"It's a good school. People just hand around with anyone, no one cares about status." I replied

"Geez, totally different to my school then" He chuckled "What kinda person are you at school. I imagine you're popular"

I nodded "I am, I'm head cheerleader"

"Wow" He looked up to the school "That's big"

"I know" I looked over to Tommy "Tom? Weren't Laurie, Liv and Jasmine supposed to be coming over the other day"

"Yeah, they said they got grounded" He replied

I laughed and looked back to Troy "Come on" I jumped up

"Where are we going?" He questioned, getting to his feet

"You'll see"

* * *

**So where is Gabriella taking him? How will Troyella's day together go? Please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys :) I am so, so glad you like this story :) Your reviews really make me happy so keep them coming! This will pretty much be a Troyella chapter.**

**Reviews: 25**  
**Hits: 1028**  
**Faves: 7**  
**Alerts: 20**

**Hope you like this chap!**

* * *

Troy was questioning me as we were walking along the road. I took him into the park and sat down on a swing. He gave me confused look but sat down next to me "Why are we here?" He questioned

"Because it's a good place to think. I thought maybe you'd like to come here" I told him, swinging back and forth slowly.

He smiled and breathed in "Thank you"

"So, are you still up for tomorrow?" I asked, hoping we was

He nodded "Yeah, can't wait"

"Me either" I grinned

"So what are your friends like?" Troy spoke

"They're funny, really nice and you'll totally love them" I answered. He smiled and stooped his swing for swinging. He looked away from me "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" He chuckled, turning back to me. "Just thinking. Did you ever get the feeling that somethings going to go really well? Like something really good is going to happen"

"Yeah, Ive been feeling like that a lot lately" I replied

He softly smiled. "It's weird, isn't it"

I nodded "Yeah"

"How do you do it?" He questioned

I was confused "Do what?"

"Be so calm all the time" He replied "You don't seem to get mad or angry"

"I don't know. I do have my moments but I don't let things get to me" I replied.

Troy nodded. I can't believe how well we're getting along! Before he got here I really didn't want him him staying but no I am so, so happy his is.

The next day I woke up and ran straight into my en suite. I took of my night clothes, turned on the shower and jumped into it. After my shower I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked into my bedroom and over to my drawer. I took out a pink and white bikini. Then I walked over to my closet picked out a jean mini skirt and a purple tank top. When I was changed I put on some purple flip flops, brushed through my hair and put on a little bit of make up. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I could hear Sharpay laughing and Chad's voice, he was talking about his hair. I wondered into the kitchen which was where everyone was. "Hey sis" Tommy greeted, slinging an arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

"Hi" I smiled, slipping my arms around his waist and hugging him

After breakfast Troy and I grabbed our jackets and made our way out the front door. We walked over to my car as I unlocked it. When we were safely inside I drove towards Taylor's house. We stooped outside the house, climbed out the car and walked up to her house. "Hey guys!" Taylor greeted, opening the door "Come on in"

"Hi Tay, this is Troy. Troy this is Taylor" I introduced them.

"Hi Taylor, it's nice to meet you" Troy smiled, shaking her hand

"You too" Tay nodded

We walked in to the family room where the rest of our friend were "Hi guys!" I exclaimed, hugging them "Guys, this is Troy. Troy this is Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Amber and Brooke."

"Hi dude, good to meet ya" Zeke smiled, standing up and shaking hands with the blue eyed god...

"Hi, you too" Troy replied

We spent half an hour with my friends before we said goodbye and headed to the beach. When I started driving I heard Troy sigh...happily. I smiled and stopped at a red light "You seemed to get on with everyone"

"Yeah" He agreed "Everyone was really nice. Your lucky to have friends as lucky as them" He told me. I put my foot on the gas peddle as the light changed to green

"They're you're friends to now" I replied "But yeah I guess I am lucky. They're all always there for me and we never fight. They help me stay on my feet"

Troy nodded and settled back into the chair "You know, I really don't get you Gabriella"

"How do you mean?" I questioned

"Well you're completely bubbly all the time but you're always calm, you're nice to everyone and everyone seems to love you" He answered, scratching the back of his neck and then running a hand through his hair.

"I know what you mean" I said truthfully "I'm a strange girl"

"You're not strange, I know that for sure" He admitted

I smiled as I pulled into a parking space when we made it to the beach. When I stopped the car we climbed out, grabbed the things we needed and headed down to the beach. We were quiet on our way down but it was comfortable which I was grateful for. I don't think I could have handled it if we had no clue of what to say next and we were completely...well, uncomfortable. Troy seemed to really get me. I felt like I could tell him anything. I just hope he feels that way too.

I sat down in the sand once we found a nice place to stay. Troy plopped down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "You okay Ella?" He asked

I nodded "Couldn't be better. You wanna go for a swim"

"Yeah" He answered.

We took of the clothes that were covering our bathing suits and walked down to the water. I couldn't help but stare at Troy's chest. He had a six pack! He was so hot. His arms were mostly muscle. H chuckled when he realised I was staring "See something you like Montez"

I snapped out of it and looked up at his face "What? No"

"Yeah, you're looking pretty hot too"

I blushed and we reached the water. Troy grabbed my hand and brought me into where the water was at my shoulders. I gasped and held onto his shoulders. He laughed. "Troy did you really need to bring me in this deep?"

"Brie, you'll be fine. I won't let you drown" He smiled, putting his hands on my waist.

I bit my lip. We were standing so close. He was staring into my eyes. And then to my surprise he took a hand away from my waist and splashed me with water "Troy!" I screeched, splashing him back.

Troy grinned and picked me up bridal style and then he dropped me into the water. Not long after I came back up "Troy! Don't do that!"

He chuckled again. "You're so cute"

I blushed at his comment "You're not too bad yourself"

"Oh, not too bad. I thought I was better looking than that Montez" He frowned, playfully

"Okay so you're good looking. Better?" I laughed, placing a hand on his arm.

"Hmm, I guess it'll do" He told me

I rolled my eyes "You so love yourself"

"I do not!" He argued

"You do!"

"I do not!" he splashed me with water and turned off, slowly running away from me.

I followed him and when I caught up with him I jumped on his back. "Ha"

"Brie" he whined, walking back to the dry sand. We walked back over to where all out thing were "Do you want an ice cream?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. We walked off the sand and to the ice cream van

"What flavor do you want?" Troy asked

"Umm, chocolate please" I answered

Troy turned to the man "Two chocolate ice cream please"

The man made the ice creams "That will be two dollars"

Troy handed to man the money and grabbed the ice cream "Thanks"

He handed me one and I licked it. "Mmm"

I heard Troy laugh. When we got back to our spot we sat down and ate our ice creams.

When we had both finished Troy asked me a questioned "Brie are you ticklish?"

"Yes...why?" I answered

"Because..." He stopped talking and started to tickle me.

"Ahh, T..troy s..stop!" I screeched

"Not untill you say Troy Bolton is the hottest man alive"

"N..never!"

"Say it and I'll stop" he said

"N...no!"

Troy was now on top of me, tickling me like crazy "Then I won't stop"

"Okay, o..okay. T..Troy B..Bolton is..t..the hottest man...alive!"

Troy stopped tickling me but he didn't say anything. His face got closer and closer to mine. We were staring into each other eyes. I got lost in his blue orbs. Our noses were touching. But then it was ruined.

"Brie!" Chad screamed

* * *

**Ooh, so Troyella nearly kissed. (Thanks for the idea writingnut2010) But it was ruined by Chad and the rest of her brothers. Poor Troyella :(**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :D Just to warn you you'll probably hate Chad in the start of this chapter. But he is very protective of his sister and he doesn't think about what he says or does. Anyways thanks for the reviews on the last chap! Keep them coming.**

**Reviews: 34  
Hits: 1613  
Faves: 9  
Alerts: 23**

* * *

Troy and I sprang apart. Troy got off of me and we both sat up. Chad, Tommy, Lucas and Adam were looking confused. I stood up. Why were they here? Why did they have to ruin everything? Everyone else seemed uncomfortable. I looked at Troy and he stood up. "Look" He began "This is totally not what it looks like"

Chad scoffed "Yes it was! You tried to kiss our sister!" He looked angry. He took a step towards Troy and clenched his hands into a ball.

"Du..."

"Don't try to act like it's no big deal" Chad spoke. His voice was sharp and his face eyes held pure hatred

"Chad, please" I sighed softly. He didn't look away from Troy. If fact, he didn't even say anything. "Chad...CHAD!"

And that was it, Chad had punched him. Troy fell to the floor, holding his now bleeding nose. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you" Chad hissed

"Chad, shut up!" I screeched. I bent down and looked at Troy's nose. I grabbed a tissue and told him to hold it to it there for a couple of minutes. I looked back at Chad and glared at him "There was no need for that"

"Gab.." Chad started

"SHUT UP!" I screamed "Just shut up"

I looked down with tears in my eyes. Why did this have to happen? I thought this would be a good summer. At the moment it's turning out to be a bad one. I can't believe this is happening to me. Why did Chad have to punch him? Why is my life so damn complicated? I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! When Troy's nose bleed stopped I helped him back to his feet.

"Brie..." Tommy started

"No Tom, I don't want to hear it" I told him. Once all our things were gathered Troy and I made our way back to the car. We were silent. But this time it was uncomfortable. I was so angry, I mean it's not like we actually kissed. It would be nice if we did though...

No Gabriella, snap out of it! You only met the guy the other day. You can't be thinking like this.

We arrived at the car, I unlocked it and Troy put the things in the trunk. When he was inside of the car I sighed and spoke "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault" He told me "You didn't know it was going to happen"

I looked at him "I feel like it was though. You shouldn't have been hit"

"Brie, don't blame yourself for this" Troy replied.

"I really wish they hadn't come along" I admitted "They always seem to ruin everything. Everything was going great"

"I know" Troy smiled "I really had fun with you"

"Yeah, it was fun until they came along.."

"Elle, don't keep talking about them. It doesn't matter anymore" He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb.

I sighed and lent into his hand. "I guess I should star driving"

He nodded and took his hand away from my face. Once I started to drive I saw traffic starting to build up. I bit my lower lip, this was going to be one long drive.

When we got home, an hour later I slowly made my way up the long set of stairs. I walked into my room and into my en suite.

After I had washed I put on a pink tank top and some pyjama shorts. I sat down on my bed with my guitar. I'm always singing, it's one of my favorite things to do.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**  
**And I'm a house of cards**  
**You're the kind of reckless**  
**That should send me runnin'**  
**But I kinda know that I won't get far**  
**And you stood there in front of me**  
**Just close enough to touch**  
**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**  
**What I was thinking of**

**Drop everything now**  
**Meet me in the pouring rain**  
**Kiss me on the sidewalk**  
**Take away the pain**  
**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**  
**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**  
**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**  
**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**My mind forgets to remind me**  
**You're a bad idea**  
**You touch me once and it's really something,**  
**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**  
**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**  
**But with you I know it's no good**  
**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**

**Drop everything now**  
**Meet me in the pouring rain**  
**Kiss me on the sidewalk**  
**Take away the pain**  
**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**  
**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**  
**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**  
**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**  
**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**  
**Lead me up the staircase**  
**Won't you whisper soft and slow?**  
**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

**Drop everything now,**  
**Meet me in the pouring rain,**  
**Kiss me on the sidewalk,**  
**Take away the pain**  
**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**  
**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**  
**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**  
**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**The sparks fly...**  
**Oh, baby, smile...**  
**The sparks fly... **

"Wow" Was what I heard behind me. I turned around and looked at the door. Troy. He was leaning against the door frame, smiling. He walked towards me and sat down, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You're a really good singer Brie"

I smiled. I looked out the window. It was pouring it down.

"Come on" He spoke.

I looked back at him "What?"

He didn't sat anything. He just grabbed my hand pulled me down the stairs and out the front door "Troy, it's raining"

"I know, but when you were singing you said 'kiss me on the sidewalk' so that's exactly what I'm going to do"

I smiled at him and giggled. But I wasn't smiling for long. My cell rang. I looked at the caller. Tay. "I have to take this"

Troy nodded, sadly.

_"Hello?"_

_"Gabi!"_

_"Tay, what's wrong?"_

_"I can't go to the party tomorrow"_

_"I'm not going either, but why?"_

_"Me and my parents have to go some fancy dinner with some stuck up snobs"_

_"Aww Tay, it will be okay"_

_"Ugh, but Gabs this family is really rich, all they care about is how they look and how shiny their shoes are"_

_"Taylor, you'll be fine"_

_"I hope so, what are you doing anyways"_

_"Standing out in the rain, talking to you"_

_"Why the hell are you in the rain"_

_"Oh, I'll tell you later. And I'm also in my pyjamas"_

_"Okay...Well I gotta go"_

_"Okay chica. Love ya like a sis"_

_"Same, bye hun"_

I hung up and looked over at Troy. "I'm so sorry about that"

"It's okay" He whispered

"Why are you whispering?" I questioned, laughing at the look on his face

Troy scratched the back of his neck "I'm not really sure"

"So, are you going to carry on?" I asked

He grinned and started to lean in. We were so close. Our lips touched...

* * *

**Ooh! Okay guys I know It's not ling but the next one will be longer so please don't kill me! I luv ya :D Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

__

__

**Heyy peeps! I am so happy :) You all seem to be really liking this story. I know the last chap was short but I'm really glad you thought it was a good chappi.**

**Reviews: 41  
Hits: 2010  
Faves: 9  
Alerts: 23**

__

_

* * *

_

We kissed. We are actually kissing. At this very moment I am kissing Troy Bolton! He pulled away and lent his forehead against mine. We didn't say anything, we didn't need to. He lent in a pecked my lips. I looked into his eyes, the ones I had loved since the moment I first saw him. "I love you Gabriella"

My breath stopped. I blinked a couple of times. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Why wasn't I saying anything? Troy looked upset.

"I know, you probably don't feel the same way" he started to walk away.

I sighed "Troy, wait"

Troy turned around and looked at me "Yeah?"

"I love you too"

A massive smile broke out of Troy's face. He ran up to me and picked me up. I giggled as he spun me around. When he put me back onto my feet he connected out lips. O...M...G! I can't even begin to explain how happy I am right now. I know we didn't meet that long ago but I fell as if I've known him my whole life. He completes me. We pulled away and he grinned down at me. He put his hands on my waist and we hugged. "Uh, I think we should go inside. You're in your pyjama's and it's pouring it down, but first of all, will you be my girlfriend"

I nodded and held his hand as we begun to walk back up the driveway. "Of course"

"Where the hell have you two been?" Mom asked "You're soaked"

"We were just outside talking mom. Sorry" I apologised, not telling her that Troy and I had just gotten together.

"Okay, just don't do it again" She ordered sternly

We both nodded and began to walk up the stairs. When we got to my room I collapsed on the bed and giggled "I can't beleive we're together"

"Me either" He agreed "But I'm so glad we are"

"Same" I smiled

When we were dry Troy and I lay down on my bed and watched the film Big Daddy. "I love this film" Troy said

"Yeah, it's so funny!" I exclaimed, resting my head on his chest.

After the movie finished I turned off the television and looked over at Troy. He was completely out of it. I smiled and cuddled up to him again.

Th next morning I woke up to see that Troy was no longer there. I felt myself frown. I stood up and walked out of my room. As I was walking down the stairs I could hear Chad talking. I followed his voice and found him talking to Troy. "Dude, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have punched you"

"Dude it's fine" Troy chuckled

"So we're good?" Chad questioned.

"We're good" They hugged and did some weird handshake. I sighed. Strange boys...

"Oh and dude? I saw you and Gabi yesterday, are you two together?" He asked

Troy nodded "Just don't tell anyone"

"I wont, I promise"

I smiled and walked further into the room. "I'm better at hiding then I thought I was"

The two boys swiveled around in their chairs. "How long have you been there for?" Troy questioned

"Long enough" I answered, going over and sitting on his lap.

"Oh you've been listening in on our conversation?" Chad said

"Yep" I replied "And now I'm happy"

After having a long talk with Troy and Chad I went upstairs to get washed and changed.

When I was done I walked down the stairs and straight out the front door "Where are you going?" Tommy questioned

"I'm going to get Ryan" I answered

"But he's here!" He said

"Not him. Out cousin Ryan!" I replied

"Oh, okay!"

When I arrived at my aunt and uncles house I rang the doorbell. The door was answered by my aunt "Heyy sweetheart, come on in"

"Heyy aunt Cassie" I greeted

"Gabi!" Ryan exclaimed, running up to me

"Hi lil man" I picked him up and he flung his arms around my neck

"Thank you so much for looking after him today" My aunt smiled

"No, it's no problem" I sighed

When I arrived back at home with Ryan I opened the door and he ran inside. "Chad!"

"Hi Ry" Chad smiled, picking him up

"Mommy said I'm gonna be here all day!" Ryan exclaimed

"I know, you gonna come play basketball?" Chad asked

"Yeah!" Ryan nodded as they ran off

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Sharpay "I love that kid" She laughed "He's so sweet!"

"I know" I agreed

"Troy told me you and him are dating!" He told me

"He told you?" I questioned

"Yeah, he wanted to wait until you were back but he said it accidentally.

I shook my head and looked out the window. Troy winked at me and then he threw the orange ball into the hoop.

"You two make such a cute couple" Sharpay cooed.

"Thanks" I giggled

"What are you going to do when he has to go back home?" She asked as I sat down on the stool next to her.

"I don't know but I've got seven weeks to think" I replied

Sharpay nodded "Yeah, no one needs to worry about that just yet"

Troy walked through the back door and he came over to me. He kissed my cheek and sat next to me "Eww, Troy you're all sweaty"

He chuckled "I have just been playing basketball, outside, in the boiling sun"

"I know that silly"

Troy put an arm around my shoulders "Ryan's sweet"

Ryan E walked through the doors "Thanks man" He joked

"Not you!" Troy laughed

Ryan frowned and walked away "Aw Troy, that was mean" I said

"Yeah yeah, I love you Brie"

"Love you too Bolton"

Later that day everyone was ready to leave for the party. My parents had already gone off to wherever they were going. I frowned as I watched all the girls walk down in their short dresses. "This isn't fair!"

"Aw Gabs" Kelsi hugged me "You'll be able to come to the next one"

"Yeah she's right. But it wont be any fun without you there" Taylor sighed

"We better get going" Chad told the others

They all agreed and everybody apart from Troy said goodbye and walked out the front door "I'll see you later baby"

"Okay" I frowned

"You'll be okay" He assured me

"I guess, just don't get too drunk" I directed

Troy laughed and kissed my cheek "I'll see you when I get back. If you're not downstairs I'll come up to your room"

I nodded and hugged him "Have fun"

"You too"

I rolled my eyes and watched him walk out the front door. I watched as everyone walked down the street. When I couldn't see them anymore I closed the door and walked into the family room. Ryan was sprawled out on the sofa, sleeping. I picked him up and walked up the stairs. I put him in the bed in the guest bedroom, turned off the lights and closed the door behind me.

When I walked back into the family room I turned on the television and put on Summerland. Ah...Zac Efron..

After watched a couple of episodes I walked into the kitchen and tried to find something to eat. I looked in the freezer and took out some fries. When they were done in the cooker I put them in a bowl and wondered back into the family room.

A few hours later it was 23:00 pm. I decided it was time for bed so I turned off all the electricity and made my way to my bedroom.

When I was changed and washed I climbed into bed. I looked at all the pictures on the walls. They were of me, friends and family. There was one of Chad and I smiling and pulling the peace sign. We were young in that picture, probably about four or five. Back when everything was simple. When getting high meant swinging on the swings at the park. When the worst thing you could get from a boy was cooties. When 'Mom' was your hero and 'Dad' was the boy you were gonna marry. When your worst enemies were your siblings. And race issues were about who ran fastest. When war was a card game. And all you wanted to do was grow up. Well you defiantly learn how different things really are as you get older.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

__

__

_"Ha, I'm higher than you!"_

_"Gabi, that's not fair!" Chad frowned, trying to get his swing to go higher "You started before me"_

_"Noy my fault" I argued "You should have run quicker"_

_"You started to run before me"_

_"So?"_

_"You were obviously going to get to the swings quicker and plus I wanted that swing and I'm older!"_

_"Chad we're both five, you're only five minutes older than me"_

_"Yeah but I'm still older"_

_..._

_

* * *

_

**What did you think of this chapter? It was definatly longer :D Please review guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Hi guys. I was gonna update this the other day but I really didn't have the time :( And plus I got a review from an anonymous reviewer telling me to update at that very moment. I update when I wanna update, I don't want people telling me I have to update at at certain time. That's not fair. I don't know why the heck someone sent that in a review and I've deleted it now. I have been extremely busy lately. It was my birthday last Wednesday and I have had loads of homework. I love to write but I can't update all the time. **

**Anyways, heres the next chapter. Review!**

Reviews: 51  
Hits: 2793  
Faves: 11  
Alerts: 28

* * *

I felt something on my cheek. I cracked one of me eyes open to see Troy sitting beside my bed, smiling and running his right hand through my hair. "Heyy beautiful" He greeted, pecking my lips

"Hi Troy" I replied, tiredly. I yawned and sat up, it was then when I pouted "You woke me up"

"Aww, sorry baby girl" He apologised. He got up off the floor and sat down on the bed next to me. He wrapped both on his arms around my waist.

I giggled and rest my head on his shoulder "Did you have fun"

"Yeah, but it would have been better if you were there" He answered, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled and lay back down "I'm sleepy"

"I know baby. Get some sleep, I'll see ya later" He kissed my cheek and stood up

"Don't go" I whispered, reaching out to him

Troy turned around and looked at me "Ellie, Chad will kill me if he finds me in here"

"Troy, please" I pleaded

Troy sighed and walked over to me, he lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you Brie"

"I love you too...Los Angeles boy"

I heard Troy chuckle before I once again drifted off to sleep.

Dream

_"Heyy Brie"_

_"Hi baby"_

_"You okay?" Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder_

_I nodded "Yeah"_

_"Good, two days" He reminded me_

_"I know! I can't wait. In two day's i'll be Mrs Bolton" I giggled_

_"I can't wait either babe"_

_"I love you Bolton"_

_"I love you too, soon to be Mrs Bolton"_

End Of Dream

I woke up, startled. What was that about? I shook my head and turned to look at Troy, he was still sleeping and his mouth was slightly open. He was speaking in his sleep "No mom, I don't was pickles"..."No Sharpay, I don't love her"..."Sharpay I don't love Gabriella"

What?

Okay Gabriella, calm down, he's just dreaming.

"I don't love Gabriella, Shar I love you"

I shook my head and stood up. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I saw Sharpay sitting on a sofa staring at a picture. She started to whisper "I love him, I always have. But Gabriella gets him. Why can't Troy see I love him?"

I gasped, Sharpay loves Troy? My Troy?

Sharpay turned around "Gabriella..."

"You know...I..I'm tired...I should really...umm...get to bed" I turned around and ran up the stairs. Sharpay was calling after me but I ignored her. I ran straight to Chad's room. He was on his laptop "Chad"

"What's wrong Gabi?" He asked

"She loves him" I whimpered

"Who loves who?"

"Sharpay...s..she loves Troy" I started to cry "A...and I t..think he l..loves her too"

Chad brough me onto his lap "It's gonna be okay Brie"

"N..no it's not!" I argued, buring my head into his chest

I heard him sigha as he started to rub my back. Why was this happening.

"Gabi, whats wrong?" Lucas asked, walking into the room, everyone else close behind him

I looked at them all "It doesn't matter"

"It does if you're upset" Tommy replied

I shook my head and looked at Sharpay. She looked straight down and I'm pretty sure I saw a tear roll down her cheek "Actually, you know what? Sharpay can tell you"

Her head shot up "What?"

"Shar, whats going on?" Ryan asked

"I love him! She's upset because I love Troy and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't help it!" She screamed. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. I heard the front door open then slam shut.

Everyone was silent.

"H..how long...h..have you...k..know her...for?" I questioned, looking up at Troy.

"Years" He replied

I shook my head "You could have told me" I stood up "We never would have gotten together!"

"Brie, don't say that, I love you" He said quickly

"No you don't! I know you don't!" I argued

"Oh and how? Prove it!" He challenged

"You talk in your sleep" I answered "And thanks to you, I've lost my best friend and my summer"

"This isn't my fault" He shouted

"YES IT IS!"

I ran out of the room and downstairs, after a couple of seconds I was outside. I didn't know where I was going but I kept running. Everything was going by so quickly. Why was this happening to me?

I stopped running a while after my feet stared to hurt so you can guess what they feel like now. I didn't know where I was but I was definatly cold. I was only wearing a tank top and some pyjama shorts. I sat down on a rock and then I saw something engraved on the floor. x_Gabriella Montezx. _It was then I knew where I was, about an hour outside of Albuquerque. My grandad engraved my name into the ground when I was little. He would always bring me here. It was our place to get away from anything and everything. But there is one slight problem...I don't know how to get home.

Great. I'm stuck here, sitting on a really uncomfortable rock. I'm freezing and I have no way of getting home. What do I do now? It was starting to get colder. Cars were passing me every five seconds and I know that If I tried crossing the road I was sure to get run over and I didn't want that.

Although, I stood up and started walking along the pathway. I came to my grandparents house. I wasn't sure if they still lived there since my dad fell out with them. We don't see them anymore. I smiled when I saw my granddad in the front yard. He looked up "Gabi? What the heck are you doing here?...You're in your pyjamas"

"Heyy gramps" I sighed

"How dod you get here?" He questioned

"Ran" I answered, simply

He rolled his eyes and hugged me "You don't know your way home, do you?"

"No but that's the last place I want to be" I replied, waling into the house with him

"Why?"

"Long story" I shakily sighed

"Okay, I'll set a bed up for you. Your grandma's next door at the moment, she'll be so happy to see you" He told me

"I can't wait to see her" I said

He nodded and began walking up the stairs.

I sighed. I am in so much trouble.

* * *

**Okay guys I know Troyella trouble already was the last thing you wanted right now but everything will be okay! I really hope you liked this chap.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi :) I know you guys arn't too pleased that Troyella are already having trouble but I promise everything will be fine (VERY soon!) and they'll be happy for a long while. Oh and at the end of this story (whenever that will be) they will have their happily ever after. Pinky promise!**

**Reviews: 57  
Hits: 3519  
Faves: 13  
Alerts: 31**

**

* * *

**

I sighed as I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it into my hands and looked at who it was. Troy. I sighed and pressed accept. _"Troy?"_

_"Gabi? Where the hell are you? I'm so worried, you just ran off! I don't love Sharpay, she's back and she's apoligised. I love you with all my heart. I may sound cheesy but I don't care. You're the only one I love" He told me_

_I smiled "I'm at my grandparents house, they live outside of Albuquerque. I love you too"_

_"So you're safe?" He questioned_

_"Yes, I just needed to get away from everything" I replied_

_"Okay, you'll be back soon though? Right?" Troy asked_

_"I don't know" I sighed "I need some time"_

_"Oh..but we're still together?"_

_"If you want us to be"_

_"Of couse I do!"_

_"Well, then yes" I replied_

_"YES!...I mean...that's great"_

_I giggled "I already miss you"_

_"I miss you like crazy"_

_"I'll come back in a couple of days"_

_"Call me the day before you do?"_

_"Yeah, sure. I better go"_

_"Okay, I love you"_

_"Love you too"_

When we hung up I sighed happily and put my cell on the table next to me. "My granddaughter's in love, eh?" Grandma questioned

I laughed "She is" I stood up and wen't over to hug her. When we pulled away I said "And she nearly made a mess of everything"

"But it's all sorted?" She asked

I nodded "Yeah"

"Good, I'm happy for you sweetie"

I sighed, I wish other people were. "I'm gonna go to bed"

After saying goodnight to my grandparents I made my way upstairs, to the spare room. I changed into some night clothes that I had always kept at their house. When I was done I brushed my teeth, washed my face and climbed into bed. I loooked at my cell phone when it rang. It was Sharpay. I sighed and answered it, knowing I should.

_"Gabriella, I am so sorry!" She rushed "I should never have told you, I wasn't thinking about anyone apart from my self"_

_"I guess...it's okay. I'm just gonna stay with my grandparents for a while. I can't handle being at home, not yet"_

_"It's okay and I totally get it if you can't trust me right now. I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry"_

_"I know you are. I shouldnt have shouted at you"_

_"No, you had every right to shout at me. I was being a bitch"_

_I smiled "I have to go, I'm in bed and I'm extra tired"_

_"Okay, I'll see you when you get back"_

_"Yeah, bye"_

After I hung up I put my cell on the bedside table and turned out the light. I lay down in bed and soon fell into a slumber.

When I awoke the next morning I realised it was Saturday and Charlie would be going over to the house today. I really needed to talk to her and I didn't want to do it over the phone or on the computer. I stood up and started to walk out the room and down the stairs. When I arrived downstairs I found out that no one was up. I got an idea. I ran back up to the spare room and got changed into some clothes that I always left at my grandparents house. When I was washed and changed I got my cell and jacket then made my way out the front door. I knew this place like the back of my hand. As I was walking down the road I saw alot of couples, old and young. I sighed, some people had such great relationships. Hopefully Troy's and mine will be okay. I arrived at the beach. As I stepped onto the sand I took out my flip flops and held them in my hands. I started to walk along. The beach was full of families. I sighed, thinking of my family. We always used to go the the beach, we don't anymore.

Everyone was friendly there. A few people noticed and remembered my as soon as they saw me. There was one boy, we used to be great friends. You see I used to stay at my grandparents house for one week every year. Sam (the guy I was talking about) and I used to always used to hang out. I haven't been to my grandparents house since my dad fall out with them so I haven't seen him in a few years. He didn't seem to notice me but when I smiled at him...well, his eyes went wide. He started to walk over to me. "Gabriella? Gabriella Montez? Is that you?"

"Hi Sam" I giggled and he hugged me

"What are you doing here?" He asked "You haven't been here in three years" he added, smiling like a child who had never seen snow before

"I kinda ran away from my problems" I admitted "I'm staying with my grandparents until...well I don't know when"

"Gabi, what did I tell you about running away from your problems?"

"I can't really remember now" I giggled

Sam rolled his eyes and put an arm around my shoulders "You don't grow much, do you?" He laughed

"I guess not" I joked. I had grown quite a bit since I had last seen him, but then again, so had he.

When I arrived back at my grandparents later that day I saw my dads' car sitting in the driveway, I sighed and walked into the house. "Dad?"

"Hi sweetheart" He greeted, wrapping his arms around me

"Hi Daddy, I'm sorry" I apoligised

"Naa, don't be. I made up with your grandparents!"

I laughed "I shouldn't have run away though"

"Hunny, I'm not happy about it but I would do the same. It can be hard to be a Montez at times but..."

"We never let anyone get to us" I finished

Dad nodded and cupped my face in his hands "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too Daddy, but I don't think I can go home yet" I admitted

He smiled "I didn't think you would, that's why I'm staying here until you feel ready to go home"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed "Charlie's gonna be totally annoyed with me"

"I know, I saw here eairlier, she was getting to the house just as I was leaving...she was definatly _not _happy." He replied

We both walked into the family room and sat on one of the sofa's. "I just feel bad"

"There's no need to fell bad baby girl" He told me

I fiddled with my finger nails " There's not?"

"No" He lifted my head up so I was looking at him "And everyone understands why you ran" he added

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah"

I sighed and rest my head on my Dad's shoulder. I knew things were going to be okay, I just didn't know when.

* * *

**Sooo...what do you think of this chappi? I wanted to get it out yesterday but I didn't have time :( But it's out today :) Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only three reviews on the last chappi? Come on guys, you can do better than that!**

**Reviews: 60  
Hits: 4100  
Faves: 14  
Alerts: 31  
**

* * *

The next day, Sunday that is, I walked out the front door and started to walk across the street. I had decided that I was going to go back home on Tuesday and then I would sort everything out. I had a long phone call from Charlie last night, she was not to happy. As I walked down the street (that I thought was way to long) I saw groups of friends all hanging out and having fun together. I sighed, things would be like that again someday, I knew it. I arrived at one of the many parks and sat down against a tree. I saw a motorbike on the road just outside of the gates that I didn't come in by. There was a boy standing against it, looking right at me. I looked around me, there was no one else around. When I turned back to the boy he was standing right next to me. He took off his helmet and I gasped. Troy. "What in hells name are you doing here?" I wondered

"I came to see you" He replied as he sat down next to me. "Sharpay told me exactly were you were, I arrived at your grandparents house and your dad said you would probably be here" He added.

I sighed and looked away from my boyfriend "Troy, I came here because I wanted to be alone" I told him "Because, I don't want to have to explain to everyone right now. I know everybody will want answers as to why I came here. I don't know why though, it's pretty obvious"

I saw Troy stand up from the corner of my eye "Fine then, I'll leave, just come back soon" He turned around and started to walk away

I stood up "Troy, wait. Please, don't go."

He turned around and looked at me. Troy smiled and walked over to me, taking my hands in his bigger ones. "I love you Brie, I really do. You mean the world to me, I hope you know that"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and brought me closer. I settled my head in the crook of his neck as we hugged. "I love you too." This was how I wanted to stay, forever. With Troy. But then I realised something. "Since when did you have a motorbike?"

He chuckled "It doesn't matter right now"

I sighed happily and took in everything. Maybe my life could be perfect, even if it's only for a few minutes. But I know, as long as I have Troy, I'll be happy.

A few hours passed before we decided to get back to my grandparents house. The motorbike ride was fun but I was petrified! I took off the helmet and handed it to Troy who hooked it onto the handlebars. We walked up the driveway hand in hand and joked around about little things that came into mind.

As we walked into the house I could hear talking although as soon as we walked into the lounge, it stopped. Everyone looked uncomfortable, it was as though they had been talking about me, or Troy. Grandpa scratched the back of his neck and wouldn't make eye contact with me. Grandma just sipped her tea and stared out the window and dad, well he was looking at the television, the television that was currently off. "What's going on?" I questioned

Grandpa finally looked at me "Hunny, I think you better sit down"

I nodded and walked over to a couch with Troy, when we were settled I started to talk again "What have you been talking about? Is it about me?"

"Sort of" Dad answered "Your mom and I are getting a divorce, she's taking you and Chad with her to London"

I blinked a couple of times. Things were spinning, I couldn't see straight. I couldn't breathe. I could feel Troy rubbing my back. He was speaking to me although I couldn't understand what he was saying. How could they do this? Mom's going to take me away from Daddy, Tommy, Lucas, Adam and Charlie. They're gonna take me away from all my friends. They're going to take me away from Troy. Why were they doing this? "I...What?...You c...can't..d..do this. You c..can sort t..things o..out!"

"Brie, sweetheart, I'm so sorry" Dad apologised, walking over and sitting next to me.

"Why?"

"We've been fighting a lot lately, you know that." He replied

"No, Daddy, please" I pleaded

He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around my body and brought me into a hug. I'm not sure how long we were like that but it defiantly felt like ages. How could this be happening? Why now? Why ever? Why? Every couple fights. "I love you sweetheart"

I buried my head in his chest "I love you too Daddy"

Later that day Troy and I had decided to take a walk. We went to the beach and he was currently sitting in the sand, me on his lap. We hadn't stopped talking since we walked out the door. "Troy?"

"Hmm?" He murmured against my hair

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too darlin'" He chuckled

I turned around and looked at him "Did you just call me darlin'?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his nack and playing with his messy hair.

"I think I did...darlin'" Troy replied, placing his arms on my waist. "You mean the world to me"

I unwrapped my my arms from his neck, wrapped them around his waist and snuggled into his chest, placing my head on his left shoulder "I know, you mean the world to me too"

Then, we were silent. All I could hear was the beat of Troy's heart and the crashing waves. Things were okay between us, but a disaster between my family. "Baby?"

"What's up Troy Boy?" I questioned, taking his hand and fiddling with his fingers.

"Do you think your Mom's really going to take you and Chad to London with her?" He asked, losing his other hand in my hair

"Not if I have a say in it" I replied "Oh and believe me, Chad wont be happy with it"

_When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella" Don't need no slippers or a party dress, The way you're lookin' right Now is what I like the best_

I sighed and answered my cell. _"Hello?"_

_"Oh my god! Sis when are you coming home? I just found out that mom and dad are splitting up!"_

_"I know Chad, Dad told me earlier" I told him "I'm coming home on Tuesday"_

_"No you're not! Mom's driving out to get you tomorrow, then were leaving for London" He told me_

_"WHAT!" I shrieked. How could she do this?_

_"Wait...wait..wait. That's what she was going to do. She says she'll talk about it when you get home"_

_"CHAD!"_

_"It's not my fault. She just changed her mind" Chad answered "Stpid women" He murmered_

_"Hey!"_

_"No, she's stupid...you're not"_

_"Oh...okay. Chad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Things are going to be okay, right?"_

_"Of course they are"_

_"I have to go now. I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

I smiled as I hung up. Things were going to be okay. They had to be.

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's short but I didn't get many reviews and I didn't really feel like updating. Please, please review! Good and bad comments on my story are always good :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chap, keep them coming! :)**

**Reviews: 66  
Hits: 4933  
Faves: 16  
Alerts: 34**

**

* * *

**

When Tuesday rolled around it took me a while to finally lift myself from my bed. I was so tired. I had paced everything the night before so I didn't need to worry about that. I looked around at the room and walked into the en-suite.

After an hour I had showered, got dressed, dried my hair and put on some light make up. I was wearing a USA blue boy sweat top, dark blue skinny jeans and black ugg boots.

As I made my way down the stairs I grabbed Troy's hand and laughed at his shocked face. "Yeah hi Brie, love you too"

I giggled and kissed his cheek "You know I love you"

"Yeah well I'm glad to hear that" He told me "I love you so much Brie. Oh and I've got something for you later"

I looked up at Troy "What?"

"It's a surprise" The blue eyed boy answered "You'll just have to wait and see"

I groaned "How long will I have to wait?"

"You'll get your surprise when we get back to Albuquerque"

My eyes went wide "Troooooyy, please. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top"

"No Brie" He let my hand go and walked into the kitchen

I frowned and followed my boyfriend. "But Trooooooooyyyyy"

"No Ella" He said

"Ugh" I sighed as I slumped down on a chair, this was going to be a long day.

When we got back to Albuquerque Troy went straight up to his room and he told me to not go to him, which, at this moment in time, I was finding extremely difficult. I looked over at my so called mother "Are we really moving to London?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it" She replied "Hunny, I would much rather it if you came with me"

"What about Troy?" I questioned

"I don't know sweetheart" Mom sighed, hanging her head down and looked at her hands

"I'll come with you on one condition" I told her

I watched her head shoot up "What?"

"I get to stay here for the rest of summer" I answered

My mom sighed and bit her bottom lip "I guess you could"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screeched, wrapping my arms around my mum and embracing her

"It's alright sweetheart

"I'm gonna go see what Troy's doing, he's been up there ages" I told her

"Ok sweetie, I'm so glad you're back" My finished

"So am I mami" I replied, turning around, walking out of the living room and then I walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door and it was soon opened. "Hey" I greeted, kissing Troy's cheek as he let me into his room.

"Hi baby, I can give you that surprise now if you want" He told me

"Yay!" I sat down on his bed and held my legs close to my chest.

He picked up a guitar and sat down in front of me. "I wrote you a song" He told me

_You make me feel funny _  
_When you come around _  
_Yeah that's what I found out honey _  
_What am I doing without you _  
_You make me feel happy _  
_When I leave you behind _  
_It plays on my mind now honey _  
_What am I doing without you _

_Took for granted everything we had _  
_As if I'd find someone _  
_Who's just like you _

_We got a little world of our own _  
_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _  
_I let you in where no-one else goes _  
_What am I doing without you _  
_And all of the things I've been looking for _  
_Have always been here outside of my door _  
_And all of the time I'm looking for something new _  
_What am I doing without you _

_Well I guess I'm ready _  
_For settling down _  
_And fooling around is over _  
_And I swear that it's true _  
_No buts or maybes _  
_When I'm falling down _  
_There's always someone who saves me _  
_And girl it's you _

_Funny how life can be so surprising _  
_I'm just realising what you do _

_We got a little world of our own _  
_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _  
_I let you in where no-one else goes _  
_What am I doing without you _  
_And all of the things I've been looking for _  
_Have always been here outside of my door _  
_And all of the time I'm looking for something new _  
_What am I doing without you _

_Well it's feeling right now _  
_So let's do it right now _  
_Praying that some how _  
_You will understand the way _  
_It's feeling right now baby somehow _  
_I won't let this slip away _

_We got a little world of our own _  
_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _  
_I let you in where no-one else goes _  
_What am I doing without you _  
_And all of the things I've been looking for _  
_Have always been here outside of my door _  
_And all of the time I'm looking for something new _  
_What am I doing without you_

I sat still "Troy" I breathed "That was amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that!"

He breathed out, put the guitar back where he got it from and sat next to me. I snugged into his side and he wrapped my arms around my shoulders "Thank you"

"It was the best surprise ever" I told him ""You truly are amazing Troy Bolton"

"So are you Montez, so are you" Troy chuckled

"We're on a last name basis now, are we?" I questioned

"Uh-huh" And then he lent down. I could feel his breath on my cheek, then our lips met. This was our second kiss! Ahh, I thinks I'm going to melt. His lips felt soft against mine.

When we pulled apart Troy rest his forehead against mine. "I love you Troy Bolton, I really do"

"And I love you too Gabriella Montez" He pecked my lips and fiddled my with hair "You mean the world to me"

I could feel myself blushing so I hid my face in his chest and heard him chuckle "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry baby" Troy apologised "But you really do, you're the most important thing in my life. I was talking to my parents over the phone the other day, they know about us"

I nodded "Okay, I'm kinda glad" I giggled "It's better that they know"

"Did you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah, I'm staying here until the end of summer and then going to London with her and Chad" I told him

Troy nodded "Okay, I'm gonna miss you when summer ends"

"We don't need to think about that" I replied "Not right now"

Troy nodded "Yeah.."

* * *

**Okay so yeah, it's not the longest chappi ever but it's something right? I didn't wanna leave it any longer. I hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so glad you all like this story, keep the reviews coming :) And BTW I am so sorry this is out late, I've been really busy. I know It's a short chapter but it's something, right?**

**Reviews: 74  
Hits: 5647  
Faves: 16  
Alerts: 35**

* * *

The next day, Wednesday that is I hit the person that was trying to get me up with a pillow. "Ow"

I cracked open my right eye and looked up "Oh, hi Tommy"

My brother frowned and stood up, pulling me with him "Did you have to hit me with a pillow?" He questioned

"Yes" I replied "You were annoying me"

Tommy rolled his eyes and started to walk out of my room. I followed him into the family room and sat next to him "Why are you following me?" He asked, running a hand through his messy hair. He grabbed the television remote and flicked through the channel's, trying to find a programme that would cure his boredom.

"Cause I feel like it" I rolled my eyes and snuggled up to him.

Tommy put an arm around my shoulders and settled on The Simpsons.

Later that day I walked into the kitchen to find Troy and Chad looking through the fridge..."Hey guys!"

They jumped and I laughed "Gabs, don't ever do that again!" Chad scolded

"Sorry" I mumbled "So, you guys wanna do something, I was think-"

I was cut off "Heyy, um..Gabriella can I talk to you for a sec?" Sharpay spoke

I looked at her "Sure"

We walked out of the kitchen and out into the garden. The two of us sat down on the steps and I heard her sigh. "Look, Gabs. I'm really sorry"

"I know you are Sharpay" I replied.

Sharpay looked down and I knew exactly why. I only call her Sharpay when I'm in a mood with her. "I shouldn't have said anything. If I hadn't everything would be okay"

"Sharpay, It doesn't matter." I sighed

"So are we good?" She asked

I nodded "We're good"

We walked back into the kitchen and found out Troy and Chad were no longer there. I frowned and looked around. Where were they? I shook my head and walked out of the room. I could feel Sharpay's presence behind me so I knew she had followed me. We walked up the stairs after looking in the family room and went into my bedroom where we found them spread across my bed. "Guys?" I begun "What are you doing?"

Troy raised his head "We're bored"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid boys. Theres plenty to do! I think.

Later, 15:30 to be exact I was sitting at my dresser in my room going out of my mind. Troy had asked me on a date! I have two and a half hours to get ready and I have no clue what to wear. He told me were were going to the movies and then out to dinner. And of course I had persuaded him to let me pick the movie.

I stood up and opened my extremely big closet. I walked inside and took a look at all my clothes. After trying on loads of different outfits, I settled on a grey ruched stretch V-neck tunic top, some tight light blue skinny jeans and some black flats. Sharpay insisted on doing my make up which I was okay with because I knew she would do it perfectly.

After changing Sharpay did my make up and then I fiddled around with my hair for a while. When I was satisfied it was five forty. I walked down the stairs and found Troy on his cell in the family room. I walked into the room and sat down next to him. "Mom, I'm fine" He groaned

I giggled lightly and ran my hair through his blonde locks. He closed his eyes for a second said a quick good-bye to his mother. "What's wrong?"

"Mom's just being annoying, actually my dad is as well" He sighed

"They're just looking out for you" I laughed "now are we going on this date or what?"

An hour later Troy and I were sat in the movie theatre. We had loads of sweets and chocolate and were laughig most of the time. Troy whispered something in my ear and I smirked. I grabbed a handful of Skittles, said "Taste the rainbow," threw them at some random bloke and turned back to the screen acting like I hadn't done anything. Troy was laughing his head off and people were turning aroynd and trying to make us shut up.

After the movie we walked along the pavement as Troy somehow lead us to where we were going. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" He chuckled "And that means I can tell you, because then it wouldn't be a surprise"

I playfully rolled my eyes "No shit Sherlock"

As we walked along the path I felt Troy's hand rub up against my own, I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Brie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I reached up and kissed his cheek.

We soon came to a halt outside a restaurant called The Sandy Beach. Oh and guess where it was. On a sandy beach. I mean really?

We walked inside and a waiter took us to a table and handed us some menus. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He questioned, looking up

"Thank you" I smiled softly

"What for?" He asked

"This, it's amazing"

Troy just smiled and winked at me. Some girls would had been annoyed that he wasn't talking much, but right now that didn't matter. Everything was perfect. I was with the perfect boy, in the perfect place, having a perfect date. What more could a girl ask for?

After we ate and paid for our food we decided to take a walk by the ocean. It was dark now and there weren't many people around. It was perfect. Troy took my hand in his and we started to walk. "Gabs?"

"Yeah?" I questioned, looking at the sea, gently crashing against some rocks

He took a sharp intake of breath "You know you mean the world to me, right?"

"Yep and you mean the world to me too" I smiled

Troy sighed and looked in the opposite direction "What's wrong?" I frowned and tried to get him to look at me

"It's just, after summer. I'll be going back home and you'll be moving to London. I might not ever see you again" He said

"Troy, we don't.." He cut me off

"No Gabriella, we can't keep not talking about it. It's important" Troy argued, dropping my hand

I looked directly at him "Why are you saying this now? Everything was perfect" I felt a tear trickle down my face

Troy turned his head to look at me "No, baby. Please don't cry, I'm sorry." He pulled me close to him in a hug. I didn't cry anymore after that but I was still upset. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I whispered

When we arrived home everyone apart from Chad was in bed "Hi dude"Troy greeted

"Heyy" Chad sighed

"What's the matter?" I asked, pouring myself a glass of water

"I don't know" He started "I've just been thinking alot lately"

"You're not the only one" I mumbled

I knew it, this was where things were slowly going to start going downhill. And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**Like I said before It's a short chapter. But please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**In this chap there's gonna be a small time jump but it will only be like a week or two. I'm sooooo glad you like this story! This is the last chapter :( Although, I may do a sequel if you want me to!**

**Oh and please check out my youtube channel! The links on my profile :)**

* * *

A week later I walked along the pathway on the way to my house, I could hear loud noises and I knew exactly where they were coming from. I ran the rest of the way to my house and and quickly got through the front door. I walked over to Adam who was sitting on the stairs. I sat down next to him and he put his arms around my shoulders. I rest my head on his chest. "What's going on?"

Lucas sighed and stroked my hair "Mom and Dad are in a really bad argument, they've been throwing things. Gabs, Mom's packed her, your and Chad's bags"

I looked up at him "What? No Luc, I can't go now. What about Troy? I promised I'd spend the rest of the summer with him"

"I don't know baby sis." Lucas groaned

Troy walked down the stairs and sat on the stairs above. "Heyy" He mumbled into his hands

I heard a plate crash and another scream "I'm scared"

"Baby don't be scared" Troy said "It's going to be okay"

I felt a tear trickle down my left cheek "I don't want to leave yet"

An hour later I found myself sitting next to Chad in Moms car, crying my eyes out. The door next to me was open and Troy was trying to calm me. "Baby girl, it's going to be okay" He told me, "Don't cry" Troy wiped my tears away with his thumb and kissed my hand.

"I'm g...gonna miss you" I cried, I wrapped my arms around his neck

Troy then wrapped his own arms around my waist. I breathed in my scent before I heard my mom say that it was time to go. "I'll miss you too Brie"

Later that day I was lying on my bed in my new room, crying my eyes out. How could mom do this to me? She took me away from him. She took me away from Troy. My Troy. The guy I loved with all my heart. I looked to the door as it opened. "Heyy sis" Chad greeted

"H...hi" I sobbed

Chad pulled me into his arms "Baby sis, please don't cry"

"I...I miss him so much Chad" I buried my head in him neck and cried and cried

"I know, I know"

The next day I woke up and just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sighed as I turned and looked at a picture of Troy and I. I loved him, I really did. I knew I did. I sat up and looked at my cell. I needed to call him but for some reason I just couldn't. I don't know why but for some reason I felt like he didn't want me to. I was really unsure as to why, it was just the way I felt. I sighed once again and bit my bottom lip. Maybe being out in London was a good thing. I didn't know what was going on, I was too confused to even think about it.

I got out of the bed and looked at myself in the mirror, I was a red eyed mess. I groaned as I heard my mom shout. "Gabi, come down here a sec!"

I walked down the stairs and met my mom and Chad in the kitchen "What is it mom?"

"Well, I have a bit of news for you. Troy, his parents came back early, his grandfathers sick." Mom told us

Chad frowned "What does that mean?"

"It means hes gone back home"

I looked up "What? No!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart "My Mom wrapped her arms aound my small frame and I started to cry, again

That day I felt like I never stopped crying. He had gone home, I would probably never see him again.

I picked up my phone when it rang, I didn't look at the caller ID though _"Hello?"_

_"Heyy you" _I heard his voice ring through the phone

_"H..hey, I heard you've gone back home"_

_"I know, I'm so sorry baby girl. My grandpa, he's really sick"_

_"I'm sorry, I really hope he gets better soon." _I say _"I miss you so much"_

_"I know" _I heard him sigh _"I miss you too"_

An hour later I found myself sitting in the back yard just thinking to myself. What if I didn't ever see Troy again? Was this the end? Maybe I needed to brake up with him. Could I really cope with a long distence relationship? Yeah, I love Troy but I don't think it was gonna work. Who was I kidding? Of course it wasn't going to work. This was stupid. But I couldn't just brake up with Troy over the phone.

A week later I opened my eyes as I sat forward in the chair. Mom had let Chad and I go and stay in California. Yep, we are going to visit Troy. We were going to stay in some hotel with a really weird name. We had just landed. After a few minutes we were told we were allowed the get of the plane.

After we collected our bags, Chad and I made our way out of the airprot and got into a taxi. When we arrived at the hotel we walkled upto the front desk to get our room key. "Hi" The lady behind the counter greeted "What can I do for you?"

I looked at her name tag _Lucille Bolton _"Uhh..we have a room under Montez"

She looked up at us. "Really? D..do you know Troy"

I didn't sat anything so Chad did "Yeah, he was staying with us"

She nodded "His grand farther passed away three days ago"

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry to hear that" I told her, taking the key from her

"Yeah well, I know Troy would love to see you. I'm guessing your Gabriella" She smiled

I nodded "Um yeah"

"Troy's told me all about you, he really seems to like you" Her eyes travelled back up to mine "He's around here somewhere actually" Lucille replied. "Maybe you'll see him, is it all right if I tell him you're here?"

"Of course it is" I grinned

As we were walking to our room I was thinking about Troy, I couldn't brake up with him, of course I couldn't. And I wasn't going to anytime soon. I saw Chad stop in front of me "Chad?" The voice said, it was Troy. I knew he couldn't see me, I was hid behind Chad

"Oh hi man" Chad greeted

"What are you doing here man?" Troy went to hug my brother but then he saw me "El?"

"H..hi"

"Heyy baby girl" He darted around Chad and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I rest my head on his chest and breathed in his scent. "I've missed you"

He took a while to reply but when he did he let out a sharp breath "Yeah"

I pulled myself away from him. I didn't say anything, nor did he. Chad had already walked away and I was feeling completely uncomfortable. "I...I've got to go"

"Please, stay" Troy pleaded, he grabbed my hand and spun me around

"What Troy?" I sighed "It's obvious now isn't a good time to be talking"

Troy looked for confused "What do you mean?"

"You've got the look on your face, the one where you wanna say something but you wont because whatever your going to say is going to hurt me" I looked away as I felt tears spring to my eyes. Was he going to brake up with me? I couldn't handle it any longer. "Troy, are you going to brake up with me?"

He closed his eyes, when he opened them again he couldn't look straight at me "I don't know Brie, I love you so much but things are so difficult right now"

I rubbed the bridge on my nose and I could feel the tears falling from my eyes "I love you too"

Troy hugged me "You mean so much to me Brie, you always will"

"Is this the end?"

"For now, I think we just need a brake." Troy told me. I nodded and he put his hands on my waist. "I love you, I love you so much" He told me

As I walked into my room I completely broke down, I fell against the now closed door and sank down to the floor. I saw a note from Chad saying that he had gone to get something to eat. Typical. I picked up my cell and looked at the picture taking over the screen, it was of me and Troy on our day at the beach. I sighed and the tears kept flowing down my cheeks. We were over and right now there wasn't much I could do about it.

I picked up my ipod a begun listening to a song, then, I started to sing along.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_  
_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

I heard a knock on the door so I stood up and looked in the mirror. After I was sure I looked okay I opened the door. I couldn't say anything, an hour after breaking up with me and he was already kissing me again. He placed me up against the wall and kicked the door shut. His mouth travelled down to my neck. When he pulled away he put his forehead against mine. Neither of us said a word. Our breathing was heavy and Troy chucked. "W..what are you laughing at?"

"I can't be away from you Brie, I love you way to much" Troy kissed me again. Our kisses became more passionate and then...the door opened. Stupid Chad.

Later that afternoon I was walking along the beach hand in hand with Troy. We passes a group of people and Troy didn't look at them once but then he started laughing.

"Man!" One of the boys groaned "Don't ignore us"

We stopped in our tracks "Dude, I'm walking along the beach with my girlfriend, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh!" The same boy exclaimed "You're Gabriella"

I nodded and giggled.

Things were getting better, we weren't perfect but we were getting there. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what's in store for the future. And, I'm planning on having Troy in it.

* * *

**It's over :`( But if you do want me to do a sequel just tell me in a review or pm me :) **

**Please review, just one last time. **

**A special thanks to: hopelessromanticgurl, QueenBee10, XxBabiiGurlxX, pumpkinking5, bubzchoc, MrsNicholasJerryX, Clembo29, Zanessalov3r, Ellie123, ZanessaStories1225788, lovinzacefron93, zanessatroyella2013, Sofia, ImABelieber, Marie Hughes, sunkissedbrowneyesa and desi. (Sorry if your username didn't show up, it didn't save :L)**


End file.
